With That, We Float On
by M14Mouse
Summary: While they were exploring the islands, Donald and Goofy couldn't get Sora out of the water.


With That, We Float On

By: M14Mouse

Summary: While they were exploring the islands, Donald and Goofy couldn't Sora out of the water. They failed.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Will you get out of the water?! You are going to get sick," Donald shouted from the ship.

"Leave him alone, Donald. He is having fun," Goofy said.

"Fun! We don't have time for fun!"

"Well…he is doing workun."

"That isn't word!"

"Urk…yes, it is. It is work and fun together. Sora is having fun and working. Look! He found another crab!" Goofy said as he pointed out to the water. Sora waved to them and pointed to the crab in his hand.

He grumbled to himself.

"I can't believe this ship is powered by crabs," He said.

"I know, right?! It is totally awesome. Just like the gummy ship!"

He shook his head and he felt his hands cover his eyes.

Oh, boy.

"What if he gets eaten by sharks….or get tangled in those jellyfish?"

"Urk…Sora is fine. He has his keyblade and fire spells. Beside, he needed this," Goofy said.

"Needed this?" He asked in confusion.

"We have been running around like crazy. Jumping from world to world."

"Ya…I know. We have to stop the organization."

"I know but…when was the last time, Sora was home?"

Hmm….He rubbed his chin.

His mind scrambled for an answer. Didn't they go after Sora's failed Mark of Mastery exam? No…no, they jumped into their journey.

It has been…years.

"A long time."

"Gosh…a very long time. So, I think that Sora likes this world so much because this world is the closest that remind him of home. Oh, I forgot the world with the snow. Gosh, he loved the snow even he sure did complain about it."

He wasn't going to say it but Goofy was right.

Sora was most excited about this world. He told him and Goofy when he was little, he wanted to be a pirate when he grew up. He wanted him, Riku, and Kari to explore the waters behind their little island. He often joked on their little ship that would take them to unknown lands.

He didn't miss the parallels in that little fact.

Then he felt some water hit his feet.

"HEY!"

Sora laughed as he splashed him again.

"Come on you two. Come into the water. It is great!"

"We have work to do!" He shouted.

"Just for a minute…come on in. The water is great! You will never have chance like this again," Sora said with a grin.

"Until we get to your island," He said with his hands on his hips.

"That is the island. This is now. Come on!" Sora said as he started swimming toward one of the islands.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Goofy jumped into the water.

"Goofy! What are you doing?!"

Goofy popped his head out of the water and grinned.

"Sora is right. This is our only chance. We can look for crabs at the same time! Beside, the water feels great!" Goofy said.

"We have a world to save!"

"We have crabs to collect!"

He watched as Goofy and Sora move toward the island. He sighed and jumped in.

He felt the water hit his feathers.

They were right. The water did feel nice. He popped his head out of the water and started swimming toward them. Sora stopped swimming for a moment and grinned.

"Decided to join us, huh?" Sora said with a grin.

He grumbled.

Sora laughed. For a moment, he thought that Sora would start swimming again. Instead, he started floating on his back.

"You know, this world is the closer to my world…well, expect the pirates…and a ship powered by crabs. It kind of remain me of home."

"When I look out the window of the gummy ship and see all of the stars, it reminded me of home too," Goofy said as he followed suit.

"I can see that. What about you, Donald?" Sora said.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Twilight Town…everyone going back and forward. People always doing something," He said.

"…I can see that too."

"Do you miss it?"

"…Sometimes…"

"All of the time," Goofy said.

"I wonder what I missed since I have been gone…did Sophie ever achieve her dreams? Did Titus finally become a famous soccer player like he wanted? I wonder…what Mom has been doing. I wonder…"

He felt his heart ache for Sora. He really had been gone for so long. Maybe, he should call Kairi and asked her about the others. Just to cheer up Sora.

"I am sure that everything is fine," Goofy's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yup!" He said.

"I am sure that everything is fine. I just wondered how much that I missed," Sora said.

"Gosh…I figured that we missed a lot. I am sure that we will catch up," Goofy said.

"And fit in again?"

His heart twisted in his chest.

"I don't know," He said.

"Donald?"

"Sometimes, I wondered if Daisy will forgive for me being gone for so long. Or will she care if I was gone…"

"Of course, she will care! She loves you!" Goofy said.

"You know how Daisy gets…"

"I do but I know that she will forgive you no matter what."

"Ya…."

"Goofy is right. She will forgive you. She did last time," Sora added.

"HEY!"

Sora laughed.

"And…Sora…you will fit in again."

"Maybe…"

"You will have put some hard work into it. You have to catch up on schoolwork and everything," He said.

"Awww…man…schoolwork again. Haven't I learned enough!"

"NO! You can always learn something new."

Sora laughed.

"I suppose so. I will go back. Just for a little bit."

"Good. Because…"

"Because…?"

He grumbled softly. He didn't want something mushy….

"Because we know that we will regret if you don't go back…even if for a little bit," Goofy said.

"You are right."

"Beside school can only handle you so much!" He added

"Hey! I have you know that I did do good in school…even if Riku helped me a lot in Math," Sora said.

"Uh huh…I bet Riku did all of the work."

"No way. He just helped!"

"Uh huh."

Sora kicked some water at him.

"Hey!"

Sora laughed as he flipped from his back into the water. He started swimming toward the island.

"HEY! Come back here!"

Sora just laughed harder.

End

A/N: I wanted to write a cute little Trio fic. I regret nothing.


End file.
